Conventionally, there have been well known a steering apparatus for a vehicle which employs a steering-by-wire-type system in which a steering wheel and turnable wheels are mechanically separated and in which an electrical actuator provided on the turnable-wheel side is operated and controlled in accordance with a steering operation of the steering wheel to thereby turn the turnable wheels, and at the same time, an electrical actuator provided on the steering wheel side is operated and controlled in accordance with the steering operation of the steering wheel to thereby apply a steering reaction to the steering wheel. As shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2001-301639, in a steering apparatus of such a type, in order to secure turning of the turnable wheels in accordance with the steering operation of the steering wheel even when the electrical actuator for turning is anomalous, an electromagnetic clutch is disposed between an input member connected to the steering wheel side and an output member connected to the turnable wheel side. In an ordinary state, the electromagnetic clutch is set in a disconnected state so as to separate the input and output members. When the electrical actuator for turning is anomalous, the electromagnetic clutch is set in a connected state to as to connect the input and output members. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-301639 also discloses a configuration in which an intermediate member is provided between the input and output members, a first electromagnetic clutch is disposed between the input member and the intermediate member, and a second electromagnetic clutch is disposed between the intermediate member and the output member.
However, the above-described Patent Document 1 does not contain any description on detection of anomaly of the electromagnetic clutches, although it contains a description on detection of anomaly of the electrical actuators.